A Day at The Office
by KpopJpopLuver
Summary: It's my second story with SHINee and I don't own Minho or Taemin but If I did, OMG! But anywayz Please Enjoy
1. Intro!

Introducing The Cast~

Rachel(Me): Haii everyone! I'm Rachel and Im the author of this story!

Rachel: So We are going to introduce the cast, 1st is Taemin!

Taemin: Hey everyone~ I am Taemin, the maknae of SHINee! *bows cutely*

Rachel: Kawaii! *drools over how cute Taemin is*

Minho: *snaps in front of her face* Wake up!

Rachel: Oh right! Next is Minho!

Minho: Hey everyone, I am Minho, The flaming Chramisa of SHINee... *bows cooly*

Rachel: So smooth... *drools but wakes up* Next up is Natalie!

Natalie: Hey everybody! I am Natalie and I play Taemin's older sister and I am an OC~

Rachel: I hope you enjoy the romance and the bit of saddness in the story!

Everybody: Enjoy the story!


	2. An Invite

N: _I just got home from at work and I had the most tiring day ever. Let's go back a couple of hours ago..._

_**Four hours ago...**_

"Hey Taemin," A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Minho. "Hey Minho."

"So Taemin, What does the boss want us to do?" he said with a kind of twinkle in his eyes.

"I have no clue at all." I replied, looking at my computer. An awkward silence developed us.

Finally, Minho spoke.

"Well, I wanted to know if you want to have dinner with me, Taemin." He said suddenly.

"Ummm...S-sure, Why Not?" I said nervously.

_**After work...**_

N: _And Now I'm waiting for my date now._

I wanted to look nice, but not casual-like. I was wearing a light yellow v-neck and white skinnies and white and yellow converses.

I was combing my hair when I heard my doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to get the door. I opened the door and my jaw nearly dropped.

I saw Minho with a red v-neck t-shirt, showing off his well toned body though the shirt and off-white boot cut jeans and red converses.

I welcomed him in and I watched him walk in. I didn't know his ass was that huge! You can bounce a quarter off it and it would hit you in the eye. (Okay, I admit I may have exaggerted that a little)

"So Taemin, you almost ready?" He said.

"Yea, Hold on for a minute." I replied

After I finished dressing, we headed out the door. I got into his Mercedes and we drove to where we were eating out at.

No conversation between us but nevertheless we both couldn't think of anything to talk about...

So it was a silent drive, but peaceful nonetheless.

_**Couple of hours later...**_

N: _We come back for a little wine and a scary movie. I showed some baby pictures of me and my family. I haven't heard from them in a while. But that's another subject. Back to the matter at hand,_

"Haha, That's so cute, Taemin." Minho said, laughing at a baby picture of me.

"I guess." I sighed blushing slightly.

We took off our shoes and walked into the living room and sat on the couch and watched a scary movie.

I clung to Minho's arm whenever a scary scene came on. He rubbed my head to comfort me. It felt nice.

_**Wait a minute! I know me and him are both straight. Friends do things for other friends, right?**_

I got up and get a bottle of white wine out of my cabinet.

"Wanna drink?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

After a while, I had gotten drunk and Minho was sorta sober.

In my drunken state, I managed to ask Minho a embarrassing question, "M-Minho have you e-ever kissed b-before?"

He said, "A woman, Yea."

I said, " I meant a man.."

He said, " No, why?"

I said, " I want to try..."

Silence had sunken in for a while. Then, Minho moved without me noticing he had.

Minho leaned closer to me and I didn't know what to do but I trusted my instincts and move closer slowly toward him.

We were nervous at first, So we did a small peck on the lips.

I have to admit, it felt nice. So we went for it again, this time a full-on kiss.

Next thing I knew, his tongue was asking for entrance into my mouth.

I let him do all the work.

We were gently touching each other, feeling how sensitive the both of us were.

We stopped after the loss of breath.

I was brain-dead after the kiss.

Finally, I was the first to speak out.

"That was nice." I said, breathing lightly.

"I agree." He said.

He leaned back in for another kiss and we spend the night kissing and touching.

I moaned when he went lower and lower until he got to my zipper.

I knew what he wanted to do.

He was looking in my eyes and he knew I wanted to, but I wanted to wait.

He moved his hand back up to my face and took my lips again.

I was sorta glad he didn't, but mad at myself for not saying anything.

_**The next morning...**_

I smelled breakfast cooking, so I got up and to my surprise, it was Minho.

I went by his side and kissed his neck, making him almost drop in my arms.

He turned and saw it was me and give me a kiss. I hugged him.

"Good Morning, Sleepy Head." He said.

Good Morning, Lover." I said.

"Is that what we are now?" He said.

"If you want to." I said.

"That's okay with Me." He said.

N: _We smiled at each other like any other normal couple would._

_**For the First Time, I found love by myself...**_


	3. Moment 4 Life with Him

I knew it was meant to be when I first met Minho.

_**3 years ago...**_

(sighs) "It's so boring..." I say to myself.

"I agree." a voice said from behind.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw him, the man in my life now, Minho...

"Sorry to scare you, I'm Choi Minho." He said, looking away from me. It looked like he was blushing...

"Oh it's alright, I'm Lee Taemin. Nice to meet you, Minho." I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise, Taemin." He said.

I knew from that moment when our hands touched, we would be together.

Now look at where we are now, holding each other.

I knew he would love me no matter what I did and I would be the same with him.

All of a sudden, the words, "I love you," came from my mouth.

_**Wait! Did I just?**_

"I love you, too." responded Minho with a smile.

I looked at him and I was speechless.

I couldn't find words to express how I'm feeling right now.

So I kissed Minho and told him that he was The One.

"I knew it too, from the first time we met." he said softly.

N:_ Somehow I knew we would be here in the moment 4 life(song ref). I loved him no mater what happens._

_**After work...**_

N: _I decided he's the one I'm going to let him take my virginity away... I just hope he won't run like the rest used to..._

"So Minho..." I said meekly.

"Yea?" He answered.

"I wanted to ask you something...personal." I said.

"Yeah Babe?" He said softly.

"I want you to take me. I've been waiting too long and I don't want to lose you after this, okay?" I said.

"I won't leave you, I love you too much to leave." He said gently.

"I trust you, Baby." I said.

"I know." He said.

N: _We were getting ready to go back up stairs until I hear a knock at the door._

"I'll get it, honey~" I said.

N:_ I opened and to my surprise, it's my sister to check up on me._

"Hey, Little Brother!" Natalie said.

"Nat, What are you doing here?" I asked while hugging her.

"Just to see what's going o...OMG, WHY IS THERE A NAKED GUY IN YOUR HOUSE?" She half-screamed.

N:_ I pulled her into the house and closed the door._

"Look Sis, He is my lover and The reason I didn't call you or mom in a while is because I thought you guys would never accept someone gay in your family..." I said in an almost whisper.

"Oh Taemin, We love you too much not to accept your sexuality and plus, we already knew, dear brother~" Nat said.

"YOU GUYS KNEW THE WHOLE TIME AND DID NOT TELL ME!" I half-said and half-screamed.

"Yes, Taemin, we knew. We just hoped you would figured out on your own." Natalie said calmly.

_**I started to break down and cry but I stood my ground and hugged my sister tightly.**_

"Oh Nat, I'm so glad you and Mom and Dad understand how I feel for Minho." I said in her shoulder.

"We'll always understand you, Taemin, Don't you forget that." Nat said sincerely.

N: _The next couple of hours Me and Minho and Natalie were talking when Natalie told us she had to go._

"Oh my gosh, Mom is going to be pissed if I don't come back to the hotel to help her with Dad!" Nat said while starting for the door.

"I'm so sorry guys. I have to go! Nice to meet you Minho and I love you little brother, Bye!" Nat yelled while running out the door.

_N:_ _Me and Minho said our goodbyes and went up to the room and sat down on the bed._

"Back our previous conversation, Do you still want to do it for the first time?" Minho asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I do." I said shyly.

N: _Minho move closer to me and sat me on his lap, I knew why he did it , and I feel his erection almost immediately. I moaned so loud, I thought the neighbors would have knocked on our door._

"Mmm, someone's horny right now, aren't they?" Minho whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

N: _I blushed at the size of his erection. IT WAS HUGE! I don't think I could take it! Minho must have noticed how tense I was and massaged my shoulders going up and down my spine(One of his spots) making me moan._

"Taemin, Relax. I know you're scared of my unnatural size but I think you can take it." Minho said with a smooth voice.

"I'll be fine, Minho..." I said with a steady voice.


	4. Sweet Innonece

Minho laid me on my back while he towered over me.

Minho kissed me lightly and sweetly. His lips tasted like sweet cherries and honey.

He licked at my lips, praticingly begging to taste me. I let a small gasp and when I did, he took full aventage of that.

"Mmmmm~" I moaned in his mouth. He stopped kissing me to smile.

"Does Minnie like that?" He cooed in my ear.

I shivered at his soothingly deep voice near my ear. I nodded. He began to nibble on my earlobe.

I pulled him closer to me so he could hear me.

"Oo, Minho, I love you baby." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Minnie." He said smiling near my ear.

He then took of my nightshirt, revealing my erect, pebble-like nipples and my slight feminine figure.

He took one of him in his wet, warm mouth.

I arched into him, making him bite softly on my nipple.

"Ahh~" I moaned.

I began to pull off his t-shirt, revealing his rockhard body, almost drooling at the sight in front of me.

_'He's all mine' I thought. _I sighed at the thought.

MINHO'S POV

I listened to Taemin sigh under me and I wonder what he thought about.

"Minnie~" I said softly.

He shuddered under me.

"Nee~" He said cutely.

For the first time I shuddered. His cuteness was too much.

"What are you thinking about Taebaby?" I said in his ear making him shudder again.

"I was thinking about how you're mine now." He said while blusing.

I chuckled at what he just confessed.

TAEMIN'S POV

Minho chuckled at what I said.

"I know baby." He said with a smile clear on his face.

He went back to work on my body. I felt him nibbling down to my bellybutton and he kept getting lower.

He had gotten closer to my hidden but obvious erection.

He began to play with it.

"Aaahhhh~~~" I moaned out.

"Aww Minnie." he said in my ear.

He pulled at the waistand of my pjs and boxers, teasing my erection ever so gently.

I bit at my lip, feeling nly a little blood drip out.

He stared at my erection like he was going to devour it whole.

He licked the tip and that's when I lost it.

"MMMMMM~~~~" I groaned between my lips.

He licked it once or twice more and then fully engufed it whole.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEAA~" I moaned out loud.

He hummed against it and I bite down harder on my lip.

He moved two of his fingers to my mouth and I took them willingly.

I sucked at the digits until they were nice and wet.

He then pulled down my pjs and boxers all the way down and pushed out of his fingers into my tight, virgin hole.

I screamed when the first intruder went it.

He massaged my insides with his long digit so I could adjust to his finger and then he put the other finger in and started to scissor my hole.

After both fingers were inside, I started to move on his fingers.

He curled his fingers inside making me mewl.

"Does minnie like thoses fingers in him?" He asked seductively.

"Minnie loves them, Minho~" I moaned to him.

He pulled out his erection for me to suck.

I took in my mouth almost all of it until I gagged.

"Relax, Minnie and take several deep breathes." He said while holding my head in place.

I did as I was told and suprisingly he was right, it all fit into my mouth.

I started with slow, rough sucks and slowly increased my pace.

After I got it all wet, Minho put me into a position(doggy to be accurate), he positioned himeself.

"You ready, Minnie?" he asked looking concerned.

I nodded my head.

He pushed the head in slowly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Shhh, It'll be okay, Minnie." He said to me.

After he got it all in, I wiggled my hips to let him know to move.

He started to move slowly at first and then began to increase his pace.

He pounded in me so hard I was seeing stars.

Then he hit my prostate full on.

All I could do was gasp very loudly.

"D-Do i-it again." I stuttered.

He did it again, harder this time making me leave claw marks on his perfect body.

He moaned in pleasure when I did this.

He continued to pound in me in that same spot until I saw white.

I screamed into his right shoulder when our orgams came.

I bit down on his shoulder wen he came inside of me.

He pulled his flaccid cock out of my hole. I moaned when he did.

We laid next to each other spent.

"I love you Choi Minho." I said to him.

"I love you too, Lee Taemin." He said.

I felt his smile against my skin.

Then we fell asleep into each other's arms.


	5. I got Crazy because of you

Author's Note: This starts in Taemin's POV~

I woke up this morning with a sore back and happy thoughts of last night with Minho.

My mind goes back to that night but as soon as I started to daydream, I heard the shower turn on and my lover popped his head out.

"Hey Minnie, Wanna take a shower together?" He asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

I blushed when I saw his true intentions in his dark chocolate eyes. I wanted to say no but then Minho did the cutest thing ever.

He stuck out his lip and made big puppy dog eyes at me. I blushed even harder.

"Awww, How can I say no to those eyes and that face~" I said.

Minho did a little victory dance when I say I would and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom.

I feel a little embrassed stripping in front of Minho but then I thought about it.

_'What am I nervous for? I gave my virginty up to this beautiful and caring man in front of me, I don't need to be nervous~' _I thought in my head.

Minho's POV

I turned around, not fully aware I had a slight erection.

I watched as Taemin slowly stripped down to his boxers.

If Taemin kept teasing me like this, He's going to regret it.

Taemin's POV

I noticed Minho was watching me so I decided to give him a little show.

He was playing a song that I really like and I slowly started to sway my hips to the beat and I began to strip for him, moving my hands up and down my body and occasionally my finger would slide down to the area that Minho loves so much. Then it was time to do my big finale. I turned around and bended over and slid off my boxers slowly, revealing my firm bottom and still-red and strecthed hole. I looked back to see Minho drooling and a quite obvious erection getting covered with Minho's drool.

I stepped into the shower first, snapping Minho out of his trance.

I wiggled my ass for motivation to Minho and as soon as I did, He ran into the shower with me.

Minho's POV

As soon as Taemin wiggled his ass I was gone, I ran into the shower with him.

I kissed his lips more than a thousand times(Thats how it felt to him). I whispered in his ear, earning a small moan. I said, "You know you're going to get it now, Minnie~" Taemin looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"I know Minho, I wouldn't want it from anyone else~" He said with a sexy smirk playing on his sweet innocent lips.

I didn't need to prepare him because he told me that when I was getting the water ready, he did it himself. Now how he knew we were going to do it in the shower, I have no idea.

I slid my cock deep and rough into his puffy red hole and pushed into into his prostate. When I did, he squealed in pleasure.

Taemin's POV

When Minho had grinded his big, massive cock into my prostate, I lost all of my thoughts. I was so good to feel him in me again. I moved my hips as a sign to get him to move.

He pounded hard and fast into me, I felt him, though I thought was imppossible, growing more inside me. I couldn't take his growing cock inside no more but I tried my best to move and bounce on his dick to make him cum in me. I knew what to do to help him. I whispered in his ear, "Does Minho wanna cum in my pretty, tight, warm hole?" I knew he loved dirty talk.

In no time, he released inside me, filling me up with his warm cum and I loved every moment of it.

I was glad we were in the shower because after Minho was done, He helped clean me up. He stuck his thumb inside my hole and began to open it so the cum could get washed out. I moaned every time he'd moved his finger in and out of my hole.

_'He knew my ass was senstive after fucking and him doing this isn't helping me at all!" _I thought.

~AFTER THE SHOWER~

We got dressed and ready for work, I'm so glad that I found Minho because I knew I was going to be depressed and lonely and probably would have killed myself. We walked out the house and got in his car and we drove in the car listening to T-ara's 'I go crazy because of you'.

"Minho~" I said cutely.

"Nee, Minnie?" He said.

"Saranghae~" I said in his ear.

"Saranghae~" He said in mine.

"You know Minho, I go crazy because of you~" I said to him, looking in his eyes.

"I know, Minnie." He said chuckling.

I pouted. "What's so funny?" I said.

"That you would say that while we listening to the song, Minnie~" He chuckled again.

"Oh..OH! I get it!" I started to laugh.

and We laugh all the way to work that day and I'll always love Minho forever and ever~


End file.
